bloodhoundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9
Part 1: Peeking '-"Grinch! Move over here now! They might see you by the window!"', Four orders Grinch in a whispery but loud tone. Grinch, who was just peeping by a window of a nearby house, quickly scuddles towards FOur and Loygan, who were hiding at a safe distance behind a huge barrel. "What did you see?", Loygan asks him. "Wachow was being brought into the living room by four armed thugs, one of whom has a patch on the right eye. Wachow's hands were tied up behind his back.", Grinch replies. "Hell, this ain't gonna be good." , Four remarks. Just as Four had finished speaking, the three suddenly hear Wachow cursing out old and angrily asking to be untied. For a moment, there was silence, which was suddenly followed by loud sounds of apparent punches. PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! THUD! THUD! THUD! ' The commotion lasted for a matter of thirty seconds before it was ended by a final thud and a painful groan. They then hear two people, which were apparently members of the gang, conversing to each other. -"Are we gonna kill him now?" '"No." '-"What about his family?"' "We're gonna kill them all if we can't take the money. But, whether we take it or not, Wachow's gonna die. We're just gonna have to wait 'till later. Tie the bastard back up that chair and keep yourselves on guard. I feel like taking a drink. '-"Yes, boss."' A whistling tune is heard from the house. Loygan then speaks... "So, what's our plan?" "I have one.", Four replies, "Those guys for sure have a large bounty on their heads. If we could manage to capture them, dead or alive, we could have the money and at the same time, we could save Wachow and his family. 'I'mma go take a peek on what's goin' on. You guys stay here and prepare your weapons."' '-"But I ain't got no gun!"', Grinch accidentally speaks out loud. '-"Hush, you little prick! You're getting us killed. Here, take this!"', Loygan silently scolds him as he hands his gun over. Four then proceeds to the side of the house and positions himself by a window. Just as he is about to take a peek of what's inside, he hesitates upon hearing one of the bandits speak... '-"You hear that?"' "Hear what?" '-"Oh, never mind."' Four lets out a sigh of relief. He then proceeds to peep back inside, but this time, through a hole in the wall he had just found. He sees one bandit heading up a staircase. Another bandit is inclined against a wall, repeatedly wiping his shiny musket. A third one is seen smoking a thin cigar while observing the place. One of them, who is holding a bottle of liquor, is seen resting on a wooden couch, with his hat covering his face. Opposite to him is an unconscious Wachow who is being bound to a chair. Four kept staring for a few more seconds, and then moves out to the backside of the house. He then takes a peek at the partially closed window. There, he finds Roxanne, who is about to give birth, being tended to by two doctors. On one corner of the room lies an armed man, apparently a bandit, sleeping on the floor with his back leaning against the wall. By the door laid another bandit, who was also taking a nap, with his hat covering his face. Four kept staring while thinking of a plan to rescue his friends when suddenly... '-"Hey!"' Four nervously turned back to find out that it was Grinch, who had followed him. He was relieved for a moment, but then got angry and scolds the young boy. '-"What the hell are you doing here?!"' "I just thought maybe you'd need my help." '-"I told you to stay back! And, you have such a loud voice. You'll get ourselves killed."' Four continues to silently scold Grinch as they are joined by Loygan. Suddenly, they are interrupted by someone from the window. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?",Coupe frantically asks them. "How'dya see us?", Grinch asks back. "It doesn't matter, Grinch. Are you here to help?", Coupe asks again. "Yeah, we were just sorting out how to do it.", Four responds. "Well, you better sort it out fast, I can't take any minute more in this hell!", Coupe demands. Suddenly, they hear footsteps coming from the above balcony. CLUCK, CLUCK, CLUCK... "Oh, shit, what are we gonna do now ?", Loygan whispers. "I've got an idea.", Coupe exclaims silently.' "This window is wide enough for you men to pass through".' "But, those men right there?", Grinch complains as he points out at the sleeping henchmen. "Just move!", Coupe orders them. Though hesitant, they immediately follows Coupe's suggestion. Grinch easily enters first. Loygan then follows. But as he enters the window, he loses coordination and accidentally falls to the floor with a loud thud. THUD! "Oh shit!", Loygan mutters under his own breath as the two bandits on guard inside the room began waking up. Coupe frantically returned back to Roxanne, who was now beginning to feel more birth signs. "What the hell is going on?", one of the bandits, who was still wiping his eyes awake speaks. In an instant, Loygan rises up to his to his feet and quickly ran towards the man while unsheathing his gun. He then forcefully hits the man on the shoulder with the butt of his pistol, causing the man to fall unconscious. THUG! The other bandit, who had just awaken and witnessed the whole thing, attempts to pull out is gone, but is stopped by Grinch, who held him at gunpoint. The bandit, fearing for his life, throws his gun towards Grinch and raises his arms up. All of a sudden, one bandit speaks from the living room... "You guys alright there?" ' Loygan gives the bandit a stern look. The bandit, seeing what Loygan meant, responds... '"Yeah, we're good." Immediately after, Loygan then hits the man's shoulder, putting him unconscious too. Four, realizing that it is already safe, tries to climb up to the window. But, just as he had positioned himself, he hears the same footsteps again from the balcony above him... CLUCK, CLUCK, CLUCK... Four hesitates to climb up the window. Instead, he stands back on the ground and slowly unsheathes his gun while having his back firmly pressed against the wall. "Four, what are you doing?", Loygan asks. "Come in here, now." "No. Just stay put there. I'll handle this", Four insists as he began moving slowly, following the man's footsteps from above. Four slowly followed the man's footsteps until they reached the right side of the house, where a staircase connected to the balcony can be located. Four then quickly hides behind the staircase as the man descends to it. The man, now outside the house, began observing the place, turning his head in every direction. The man then began to walk away from the house, with Four tailing him from behind. As soon as they reached a safe distance, Four sees his chance, and quickly rose from his hiding place and spoke up... "Surprise, motherfucker!" The startled bandit turned around to find Four aiming his gun at him. The bandit tried to reach for his gun, but before he could, Four instantly shoots him dead. BANG! The man falls dead to the ground. Four then approaches the corpse to loot it's body. But as he was looting it, the other two bandits from the house appear and sees him. "Look! There's a right there." , one of them points out to Four. "Kill that !", the other one commands as he began shooting at Four. Four then frantically dodges the bullets and rushes to a small nearby shop, where he sees a shopkeeper. "Get the hell out of here, go, go, go!", Four orders the shoopkeeper, who immediately rushes through the back door. Four then quickly hides below a table as the two men surround the shop. "You're gonna wish you should have stayed in the South, 'cause after this, you're gonna be a dead !", one bandit taunts Four. "Not just a dead , maybe even a toasted !", one of them humourously remarks as the other begins to laugh out maniacally. Angered, Four cocks his gun as he began to speak..... "No, hell, I won't!", he says as he began blindfiring through the window at the bandits. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! "Push! Push!" yells Coupe at Wach's pregnant wife Roxanne. "Ahhh!! Ughh!!" Yells a severly injured Wachow. " We're losing him" says a nurse.' "Those wounds have punctured his abdomen"' *They then spark up a shootout against the bandits, who went out of Wachow's house. *They manage to kill the three bandits. *CE is awakened by the gunshots and is enraged. *Wachow too is awakened. *CE orders his henchmen in the room to kill Roxanne and the doctors, but gets no response. He does not mind it though and proceeds on dragging Wachow upstairs to the balcony. *Unbeknownst to him, his two men who were guarding Roxanne had already been killed by Four and Loygan. *CE announces to the people that he is about to kill Wachow when Night and TODG (who were hiding behind covers) show up, much to his shock. *Night shoots CE's pistol out of his hand while TODG kept a good aim at him. *CE ran for the edge of the balcony and jumped off while Night and TODG kept shooting at him, all of which missed. *Wachow enters back his house and goes in to the room to find Roxanne almost giving birth. Wachow then collapses and falls unconscious. *CE hides behind the house and is about to escape when Grinch holds him at gunpoint. *Grinch fires a shot at him, but hits his metal chestplate, thus, having no effect. *CE knocks Grinch unconscious then runs off while Night and TODG continue to pursue him. *CE sees two off his men at a distance trying to escape through a stagecoach with the money, so he mounts a horse and chases after them. *Nigh and TODG see the bandits escaping, but decide not to go after them. *Piet and his deputies arrive the next day only to find out that they're too late. *Roxanne, fortunately, is revealed to have successfully delivered her baby. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Western Series